Evil Werewolf
by Sapphireuncovered0123
Summary: sam's is evil and doesn't care about anything or anyone and all the werewolf's are like that. one night sam is called for because edward leaves bella in the wood that night sam RAPE'S bella Rated M HAS RAPE, FIGHTING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

** I OWN NONE OF TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT IT ALL BELONGS TO THE AMAZING STEPHINE MEYER'S **

Chapter- 1

Bella's- pov...

I haven't seen Edward since my 18th party were Jasper tried to eat me, it wasn't his fault it was mine i should of been more careful but i wasn't and this is where it gets me. I just wish he would talk to me, it's like he is trying to avoid me or something. I'm now at the minute driving to the supermarket.

** IN THE SUPERMARKET **

Ermmm well i got milk, eggs, cream soda, cake mixing, icing, bread, butter, beer, popcorn, hot chocolate, whipped cream, chocolate bar, bacon, coco pops, tea bags, coffee, steak, chips, peas. Done.

"Hey Bella."I heard some call behind me, I turned only to find Jacob Black.

"OHHH god Jake i haven't seen you in months man it good to see you, how are you ohh and how's old billy.?"i replied in a rush.

"Ohh he's doing OK and so am i thanks, here let me help you pack."

"God Jake your massive, whats your dad bloody feeding you?."

"nothing I've just grown." he replied laughing.

"That will be $24.95, please", the woman on in front of the register butted in quite suddenly. Little Cow.

"Well i better get going see you later Jake." i waved.

"Yeah see you later bell's."He replied, there's this look on his face and it's not a good look but ohh well.

I pull up to the house 10 minute's later, when i get in side i start putting the shopping away when i'm done i find a note on the table.

Bella

I'm out back I've come to talk to you about something please leave a note telling Charlie that you are in the wood's with me.

Edward...

I wrote to charlie telling i was going into the wood's with Edward and wouldn't be long.

So i walk into the wood's and see Edward, i walk over to him.

"Come have a walk with me Bella." i just nodded and follow on behind him. We walk further into the wood's then he stops by a tree and turn's to me,"Bella we're leaving your not coming with us." I was shocked that he is actually leaving me. "Why Edward why are you leaving...Why...are you leaving me." I felt like i couldn't breath. "Because of what happened and Bella you were just like a pet for me and now I'm bored of you...goodbye love." with that he was gone.

The world around me began to spin. What was happening? Why was he leaving me? My breath caught in my throat. I gasps trying to breath, nothing helped. My breathing, labored even more. The world around my spun faster. I couldn't breath. The world started to fade, before long everything was black.

I woke up a couple of hour's after i woke up, it's dark, pitch black now and it's gotten cold. And the fact that I'm wearing shorts and a vest like top is not helping at all. I feel like my heart has been torn out and taken away from me.I'm alone. I hear something, I didn't look up. But suddenly my name is being called

"Bella swan, Bella is that you.?" I just nodded and hoped he would take me home,"Bella I'm gonna pick you and take you home OK." I just nodded his voice sounded soft warm and inviting. I nodded, falling asleep in his arms.

20 MINUTE'S LATER...

I woke up in my bed... wait! This isn't my bed. I tried to sit up, but arms held me down. Oh! god please help me. I want my dad. I heard someone coming in i hurried and closed my eyes. "There's no point in closing your eyes i know your awake sweet heart." I felt their hot breath on my cheek.

"OPEN your eye's please or do i have to make you." I opened them and looked into these brown loving eyes i got lost in them, they were my everything.

But when i look down i was just cover with a sheet i had noo clothes on! "What...you...doing." I asked then he started touching me that's when i screamed." DADDY."

Then he covered my mouth with his he was touching me everywhere, i couldn't push him off because he had tied my hand's to the headboard so my arms were over my head somewhere. Then he pulled away i start begging and pleading."Please ... don't do this...i won't tell my...dad please don't I'm...still...a...virgin...pleaseeee."

He looked at me with an evil grin on his face."Well that will do, I'm going to make sure at the end of tonight your not a virgin and I'm soo happy about taking it to."  
"HELPPPPPP DADDDDDDDDD." i screamed. he laughed."sweet sweet Bella my sweet Bella you know no one can hear you cause we're in the middle of nowhere."He replied to my scream's. Then he stood up and started taking his boxer's off i just give up and my body shut down but i couldn't shut my eye's all i could do was hope it was dream i wasn't waking up from. He climbed on top of me and trusted into me "Fuck god baby you're so tight mmmmmmmmmm wet so wet." i couldn't move it will be over in a couple of minute's, but god the pain is horrible. "Belllaaaaa." he shouted when he came i felt his release inside of me and he bit my neck i screamed in pain. Then i felt something really pleasurable that made me moan then shout."yesssss." ohhh god i just gave him what he wanted from the start. I black out after that.

I heard voice's, I opened my i eyes to see charlie. "Daddy." "It's OK baby girl dad's here, i can't believe you got lost in the wood." WAIT A MINUTE MY DAD DOESN'T KNOW.

"Wait here I'll go get you a cup of tea." i heard voice's people saying they were leaving i decided to close my eyes.  
Then i felt a hot hand on my mouth i stayed frozen in place then heard. "Don't my sweet Bella i will be back for you i love you and don't tell your dad i don't really need that much trouble now do i."

I just nodded, then i heard my dad coming in again. "OHHH Sam you still here go on son you can go home now and rest you must be tired from looking for Bella."

"Ohh yes and thank you chief swan by now." when my dad's back was to him he gave me that look he gave me when he was on top of me fucking me. God i just want to cry and tell my dad but I'm going to. Who is he?

"Dad who was that ?." I asked.

"Ohh that's Sam uley from la-push billy sent for him when i found out you were missing sweet heart and he was right the boy know the wood's."

"Ohhh OK, I'm gonna go up to bed night love uu."

"Good night sweet heart love you."

I walk into the bathroom and got in the shower and put it on burning hot so I could burn the memory of him away. OHHH GOD i remember where I saw him, he was on the la-push beach 1 year ago with Jake, ohh god they have both changed. I walked into the bed room first thing I did was make sure my window's were closed and locked then closed the curtain's. When i finally got into bed after checking all the door's and window making sure they were locked I fell into a dreamless sleep but I cried myself to sleep first I wish I had gone to bon temp's to my cousin Ellie's house...

Sam's- pov...

Fucking hell she was amazing in bed man fuck I'm glad I imprinted on the leech lover hahahaha. She's mine now, and I will be going back for her don't you worry my sweet little Bella your mine and i will be back, I'll be there even when you don't see me.(wink's) It's a good job i stuck my big cock in her and fuck her then bit her, you see i marked her as mine i can find her anywhere now.

Bella's- pov...

5 week later...

I haven't been the same since what happened with Sam and i can't tell anyone because I'm scared he will come back.  
I can't keep any food down, i can only keep pickle's and steak down, I'm scared.  
Ringg...Ring...Ring...

"Hello Ellie speaking."

"Ellie I'm scared help me please ...I(sniff)...Need...(sniff)youu."

"Bella what's up ohh come stop crying please stop crying come tell me."

"I was raped, I think I'm pregnant. Ellie I need you." I burst back into tears.

"oohh baby b I'm coming I'm on my way I'll be there in 6 hour's I promise...(sniff)...I'll help you through ...this, god look now I'm crying you thick cow." I start laughing crying.

"You always know how to cheer me up don't you Ellie i love you cousin."

"i love you to baby b now I'm on my way remember to pick me up at 7.45pm okk stay strong be I'll have my laptop and phone if you need me."

"Okkk bye."

"Bye love you."

...She's coming.

Now I'll doo a little cleaning make sure the lock are closed and Bob's your uncle as Ellie say's hahaaaa.

6 hour's later...

I stood, waiting... at the airport. I have never been so scared in my life, I had to drive past the La-push welcome sign. All I could think about was that Sam was going to jump out and do it all over again.

"BELLAAAAA." i was brought out of thought by my big cousin's big gob.

"ELLIE ohhh god I'm so happy your here."i was in tear's again.

"ohh come on baby bell's smile for me. yes that's the smile i want to see all the time through everything OK." I nodded, we got out side and loaded her thing's into the truck and jumped in. We just sang song's and had a laugh on the way home she knows how to keep me happy.

1 HOUR LATER...

Ellie and me were both asleep on the king sized bed. Only because I am to scared of Sam, to be alone.

"I get nightmares so don't panic if I wake up screaming."

"You won't get them cause I'll scare them away first."

"Tomorrow we are going to the hospital. I've got you an appointment to see the doctor and see if your are pregnant."

"Okk ellie thankss soo much. I don't what I would do without you at this moment." with that she knocked the light off and we both fell asleep I had no nightmare's tonight I think it's because Ellie said she will scare them away, god she cracks me up at time.

Tuesday, May 11th.

God what is that smell fuck I'm gonna be sick...

"Bell's were you at ...god your being sick ohhh come don't cry bell's come on." i was in tear's again and sick all over my top and hair.

"Come jump in the shower and get ready, we have to be at the hospital in 30 minutes and don't worry i will sit in here again and watch over to make sure know one get's in here at you."

"thanks, Ellie i know it silly..."but she cut me off by saying.

"Baby b it's not silly of you I would do the same as you make sure everywhere is lock and have people watching over me making sure no-one get's near me." I nodded and got undressed and climbed in the shower.

"Morning girl's I'm off to the station." Dad shouted from down stair's.

"KK uncle Charlie." Ellie shouted.

"Byee dad." I shouted.

"You know bell's, I actually coming to school with you tomorrow."

"WHAT YOU ARE OHH MY GOD ELLIE I LOVE YOU GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR going LIE about YOU AGE TO COME TO SCHOOL AND LOOK OUT AND LOOK AFTER ME. THAT IS JUST SO YOU!" I screamed happily as Ellie and me hugged.

"Yess Bell's don't worry everything gone right I start tomorrow and have all the same lesson's as you."

"wooooo" I replied to her.

30 Minute's later.

"Isabella swan" called the doctor.

I stood up and walk to the room and Ellie followed me, when we got in we sat down and then it began.

"Hello Isabella, what can I do for you."she said

"I think I'm pregnant." I said shyly.

"It's OK Isabella don't be shy about that, right i'm going to ask you to lie on the bed we need blood taken is that OK."

I looked at Ellie and she smiled. "Yes it's ok."

Now I'm laying down having blood taking out of me and Ellie is holding my hand, i must have broken her's by now Christ she is hardcore nothing hurt's her.

"Right Ms. Swan I'm going to leave you and your cousin in this room and send these to the lab they will be back in 20 minute's hopefully and I will be back with them okk."she smiled at me and I nodded and with that she left me and Ellie in the room on our own.

"Ellie how do I tell Charlie I'm pregnant, he already thinks I need help cause I'm down in the dump's." I'm crying again.

"Come on Bell's I will help we will think of something okk."she replied I nodded.

"Now you can have five minutes I'll wake you when she comes back."she told me, I just nodded and shut my eye's god I was tired.

20 minutes later**...

"Bella wake up the doctor's back WAKE UP NOWWWWWWWWWW." Ellie shouted down my ear i jumped up from that bed and the doctor was giggling and smiling.

"You know I use to be like this with my cousin nothing could break us apart i had the brain's but she was the hardcore one you didn't mess with we were just like you two." she said and smiled at us.

We laughed and nodded at her.

"Right Isabella let have a look."

"You're pregnant Isabella I will have to get a midwife to come and scan you and see how far you are on ok." I just nodded at her I couldn't breath, I couldn't believe he raped and got me pregnant. I burst into tears, once again.

"Come on Bell's it's not gonna be that bad right I'm gonna be with you through thick and thin of this even when you're sick I'll be holding your hair back for you OK I'm here."Ellie said and put her arm's round me as comfort.

"Thanks but you're not gonna get fat and have to live round here thinking your going to bump into the pig that raped you are you, I just want to get out of here for a couple of months. Hey can we go back to bon temp's please Ellie I beg you please please please I'm beg you with my heart plea."

"okk Bell's but you are telling Charlie a good reason why you want to go home with me just say something like you need a holiday away from the bad memories OK."

I nodded my head then heard. "Where's the mum ?." When i looked up i saw the midwife standing with the scanning machine.

"Right, pumpkin, I need you to lay back and relax please now the blue gel goes on your tummy and nothing happens it's just a bit cold it just to help the scanning stick move round OK." The midwife said.

"okk" I replied.

She put it on and boy she was right it was bloody cold. She moved it towards me so I could see the screen." well congratulations Isabella you're five week pregnant, now i need to know where you want to go for your check ups."

"Well she is coming to live with me in bon temp's, Louisiana so there would be nice." Ellie answered.

"Okk pumpkin give me five minute's I need to inform them and send you detail's over OK."

"yes thank you." i replied. then she walked out the room.

We stood up and walked out after Ellie cleaned me up, she told us i had been expected in bon temp's midwife hospital department.

* SITTING OUTSIDE OF THE HOSPITAL *

"I'm pregnant ohh god." I said.

"Don't worry we're all here for you darling."Ellie replied then she started up the truck and start home but she didn't take the right turn she was heading for ... heading for...heading for la-push.

"ELLIE WHERE WE GOING ?."

"For a ice cream on the ice cream stand i found on the beach yesterday...your OK with that right."she said.  
i couldn't let her know why i was scared of here i just had to go with the flow.

"Yes fine."i replied.

5 MINTUE'S LATER...

We're both sitting here on the beach it is packed full of people i haven't seen him so I'm doing fine.

"God this ice cream is the best ever Bell's."

"Yeah actually I really love this toffee ice cream with all the bits in it, it's amazing."

But she didn't replied when i looked at her she was staring ahead on to a group of men, when i look one of them was staring back at her...

Then the rest turned round that's when...i...saw...him...Sam uley grinning at me with that evil grin.  
I grabbed Ellie's arm and shouted at her. "come Ellie we have to go come please Ellie don't do this to me."i was nearly crying it looked like they we're going to come over.

"Ok OK OK Bella come we're leaving, why you nearly crying ?." she asked."Ellie i beg you with my heart that we have to get in that car and leave now please."i answered.  
With that she grabbed my hand and we ran to the car and climbed in she 80 mph just pulling out up the street, when i look back out the window i saw all 8 of them in the middle of the road looking at or truck driving away.

When we got home got home Charlie's car was in the drive way.

"hey girl's how's it going ?."

"OK" i replied to him.

"Hey uncle charlie do you mind if Bella comes home with me tomorrow for a holiday just to get away from here for a couple of months ?."

"WHAT ?"

"Dad i just want a holiday or something and Ellie asked if i would like to go with her and see where she lives and her new house."

"OK Bella but what about school and work ?."

"Well her school will send her work out to bon temp's for her and work will get a replacement till she come's back, we leave in the morning to."

"What in the morning ...fine...you win, But you."He pointed his finger at me."Will keep up with your school work, ring me every morning every night without fail and no partying and I'm taking you to the air port to understand."

We both nodded and went up stairs to pack, God i can't believe he is actually letting me do this. I think he is only letting me do this because he trust's Ellie with looking after me.

Now 2 hour's later and we're done packing Ellie carried the suitcases down to the car cause i can't carry with being pregnant, i know what everyone is thinking Tell you dad he is in the police force, but you don't know how hard it is to tell someone that your pregnant because you were raped !, it would kill my dad knowing he could do nothing to stop Sam from raping and that he wasn't there. I'm just laying here in bed trying to not remember everything Sam did to me...

MORNING AFTER **

Well this morning i got up and made myself some coco pop's well they didn't stay down long with the morning sickness and as Ellie said she was behind me the whole time holding my hair back. Then i showered and now I'm ready to leave Fork's.

The car drive was charlie just giving us the same rules as last night and i know if i don't call him every morning every night he will come to bom temp's looking for me.

I give my dad a great big hug and walk to the plane now I'm sitting and leaving fork's and not coming back for months to come, don't worry i asked the midwife if i could fly and it was fine as long as i don't fly after 5 Month... i looked out my window and whispered."bye fork's."...

Sam's- pov...

I saw her yesterday hahaha what a sexy little bitch she is and best bit is Jared imprinted on her cousin Ellie that's what Jacob said she was called.  
I'm now on my way to a pack meeting, i change back to human form and walk into the clearing there all there shouting at each other.

"HEYYY SHUT THE FUCK UP NOWWW." I shouted at them, they all went quite.

Jacob started talking first."Sam we have a problem I really don't know how to say this but this morning, when charlie came over to go fishing with my dad i asked how was Bella for you of course he said fine and that...that...her and Ellie left this morning and gone back to where Ellie is from for a couple of month's but he didn't tell me he said was that she wanted a holiday and Ellie asked her if she want to go back with her."

"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKK"i screamed. Then punched the tree so hard it cracked and fell down i broke my hand with it.

"Jared don't worry man we're gonna find them bring them back to us were the belong first I'm going to Bella's to see if she left anything there saying where she has gone, Jard are you coming with me."

"Yes i fucking am man my bride isn't running from me that quick."he replied smiling the rest of us laughed and followed us...

5 MINUTE'S LATER...

Standing in her room looking through her things i found a pair of knickers and bra on the bed they belonged to Bella i could smell her on them, that strawberry and vanilla smell. Wait what's that ohhh her a note book hahahhaha not so bright my sweet bella ...Bon temp's here i come...

*AUTHOR'S NOTE.*

I own none of twilight or anything to do with it, it all belongs to the amazing STEPHINE MEYER'S!.

I doo own ELLIE..

God this has taken my since this dinner time to write it so you better like it hahaha i kept stopping because i was listening to my music and kept singing with it. Hahahaha.  
but it's done and up here...

In this story the Werewolf's are all bad and evil and don't really about anyone or anything but getting there imprint's, yes they have imprinted on them but they don't show it because they are that cold heated, and they do care about them in away but don't no how to show there love.

********************** Sapphireuncovered0123*  
**********************


	2. Chapter 2

((This is a Bella and Sam Story. Sam is evil.))

* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT.!.* *I DO OWN CIARA, AMY, ELLIE BACK OFF THERE MINE.*

Chapter 1...

Bella's- pov...

Here we are in bon temps, louisiana, bloody hell it is hot here, its 104degrees in temperature know wonder Ellie is has tanned as she i'm deffo going to end up with a sunburn !  
I'm just sitting here thinking how am i supposed to walk back into charlies in a couple of months and with a baby bump or a baby ?. how ?.

"Ellie, how am i supposed to walk into my Charlies in a couple of months with a baby bump or a baby in my arms ?. Now what would he do ? yes he will flip, he trusts us so much and this is what we do to him."I shouted, i feel so emotional

"HEY I WASN'T THE ONE THAT DIDN'T WANT TO TELL HIM ! THAT WAS YOU.I JUST WANTED TO HELP AND BY HELPING YOU WANTED TO COME HERE SO I BROUGHT YOU HERE OK." she screamed in reply

"I KNEW COMING HERE WAS A MISTAKE I ONLY CAME HERE TO GET AWAY FROM HIM !."I screamed back hoping my voice wouldn't let me down.

"WELL WELL... TAXI PULL OVER HERE WE'RE WALKING.!" ELLIE SCREAMED AT THE TAXI DRIVER. he slammed on his brakes and jumped out, opened the boot and gave us our bags while checking us out.

I just grabbed my bag and started heading back for the airport fuck this, i dont need this fucking shit.!

"Ermm bell's where you going, we're this way." i heard ellie say.

but i kept walking i would prefer to face sam everyday then stay here knowing ellie was apart of the plan, but is now saying it is nothing to do with her.  
well she can stick it up her ass !.

"I'm going home, this." i pointed between us."Won't work out you HELP ME WITH THE PLAN BUT WHEN IT COMES TO OWNING UP YOU RUN OFF LIKE A SHITHOUSE !."I SCREAMED, the rest at her only shithouses do this and she is one.

"Looks bell's come here i didn't mean that its just i hate lying to charlie i feel like he was the dad i never had i.." i cut her off.

"YOU DON'T LIKE LYING TO HIM FOR FUCK SAKE HE IS MY DAD, NOT YOURS AND IM THE ONE WHO IS PREGNANT THE ONE THAT HAS TO HAVE THE BABY THEN GO BACK AND EXPLAIN TO HIM WHERE IT CAME FROM YOU STUPID BITCH.!"I SCREAMED.

" Look i'm sorry i didn't mean anything i said, i didn't mean anything just please don't leave your all i have out here apart from coocoo my pitbull, but he hates me cause i dress him up."she replied.

I just nodded hoping it would shut her up. " Are you coming then.?" she asked, i just nodded and followed her.  
We walked around the corner, when i looked up i saw a wood dark and scary, i haven't been in one since that night. i freze on the spot hoping to god i don't have to go in it.  
But i have to cause Ellie keeps walking into it. "come ne Bell's my house is just up this dirt path." she shouts back to me.

I just walked into the wood with my head down, if i don't look up, nothing will happen remember if i don't look up nothing will happen. i kept repeating that in my head.  
Then i look up, the world began to spin i couldn't see properly all i could see was his face sam uelys breath caught in my throat. I gasps trying to breath, nothing helped. My breathing, labored even more. The world around my spun faster. I couldn't breath. The world started to fade, before long everything was black.

I woke up on a bench somewhere, i closed my eyes and opened them again to Ellie's face right in mine. "Ellie get out my face man." i said.

"Ohhh sorry i don't know what happened i was walking and turned around to see if you were ok, when i look you have gone i run back hoping nothing has happend and find you on the floor." she said with tears in her eyes.  
"i just remember something and i got scared that i couldn't move or breath then i blacked out." i replied.

"Ok i have something to ask you but come on get up were going into the house putting our bag's in our rooms and going the diner for something to eat, i know your jet lag by just looking at you and your not cooking."she replied.  
"Okk." I replied, OHHH MY GOD THE HOUSE IS MASSIVE !.

I walk inside, its like a castle it was beautiful, it is old fashion black and grey stone bricks, and the path running up to the front door is the same. She also as decking in dirty cream colour with chairs and a table, and the doors are the big double old fanshion ones that you would find on a castle.

"Ellie what the hell its a castle.!"i replied, well more liked shouted at her.  
"I know well daddy wanted his girl to have everything so he could have the house to his self and his whores, knowing that i wouldn't annoy him anymore i got this place when i was 16."

I just looked at her knowing she missed her mum, i would if i was has a dad that doesn't give a fuck about her but her mam loved her with her heart, she died when Ellie was 12 of breast cancer.

Ellie has just showed me to my room it nice, just me with black and silver bedding and wallpaper.  
I lay down on the bed hoping everything will go away and this will be just a dream...

Jared- pov...

1,2 Jareds coming for you...

3,4 beta lock your door...

5,6 beta stay up late...

9,10 never hang around or sleep again...

We're at the airport just walking through the front doors...Ellie...JAREDS COMING TO GET YOU...love...

Sams- pov...

We stood in line, waiting for our turn. My patients had worn thin. My Bella was gone and I wanted her back NOW! I heaved a sigh thick with anger, before I began pushing towards the front, Jared in tow. They turned towards us to say something, but the people stopped. Our size intimidated them. I looked over at Jared only to see him smirking softly.  
"Can i have four tickets for bon temps louisiana please." i four tickets are for me, Jacob, Paul and Jared "For what time sir." the young lad said.  
"Now if you could, its a family emergency." i replied, fuck sake kid come on.  
"Theres one in 10 minutes, the price 400.00." he said looking at us like we're poor or something.  
"Here 400 in cash okay?."i handed it to him, he looked shocked.

I picked up my bag and turned to walk away but not before hearing Jacob." Now knock that cocky look off your face, before i do it for you ok."he said to the lad.  
I just kepted walking, i don't have time for this i have to get to my sweet little bella.

I heard the boys behind me as i broaded the plane. now in the air i close my eyes just thinking of how bella looked naked and under me with me giving her pleasure .

Bella's - pov...

I woke up to the sound of a dog barking.

Walking to the end of the bed and opening the door i saw a pitbull run in, i screamed but it didn't do anything to me.  
It just hid behind me, thats when Ellie appeared with a D&G coat.

"Have you seen coocoo he ran when i got his coat out."She said "Ellie who puts a D&G coat on a dog there worth about 100 pound for godsake."i shouted in shock that she brought it.  
"Noo actually its 300.00." She replied. I just looked at her in disbelief.

"Any come on we're going to the diner to meet someone come on." she said.

We went down stairs and jumped in her mini, she had coocoo in his dog bag on the back seat.

20 Minutes later...

The car drive was quiet, i just wanted something to eat.

We walked into the diner, ellie pulled me through a door into a corner booth.  
I walked in and looked around i saw...i saw ... My older cousin Ciara,Ellies sister.

"CCCCCC."I SCREAMED, i ran and hugged her.  
"Bell's i missed you!."She screamed.

Last time i saw her was when we were 13, i was being bullied by this lass called jess. One day Ciara walked round the corner on the street and saw Jess hitting me, she blow up big time she gave Jess the biggest smack in history then tied her to a bloody lamp post upside down.!.  
thats the day she was taken away and put in anger management, and sent to live with her auntie because her dad said he couldnt handle her.!

"Hello amyy."i say holding my hand out to Amy, which is Ciara's daughter.  
She sticks my fingers in her mouth and hmmm's.

We all start laughing.

"Well its a start at least she likes you in some kind of way." Ellie says giggling.  
I just laugh and wipe my fingers.

we carried on the night by just eating and having a laugh...

Later that evening...

I'm now here laying in bed waitting for sleep to take me...

* DREAM *

I was sitting in a garden watching to children running around.  
I walked over to the swing set that they were playing on, When i reach them they turn around and scream."MAMMA."  
"Well hello My sweet bella its nice to see you playing in the garden with the kids, now we're one big happy family."I heard someone saying.

I turned round to see Sam ...

* END OF DREAM *

I woke up screaming !...

*authors note *

There will be more sam in the next chapter and all the action will begin there soo keep reading...

i do try to update as soon has i can but i have to write it then send it to my beta reader so it takes alot to get it sorted out. i also have other things to do like school exam and going out with my friends.

thanksss for readinggg .$$.xx

Review- if you want to be in my story as a person in it tell me and i will do it, im only letting 4 people in the story soo first come first sevred i maybe do 5 people but it depends.

Bad reviews- meaning nasty ones just keep the to your self i dont have time to read what people like you have to say i have better things to do !..xx

Thanksss tiger .$$.xx

Thankyouu to my Beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX for helping me with everything.!.


	3. Chapter 3

( I OWN NONE OF TWILIGHT OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH TWILIGHT )

(AS I PROMISED YOU I HAVE THE SURPRISE IN HERE ! ENJOY.)

This chapter is for my family for supporting me through everything and my mam and dad the most i love you guys. *

Chapter - 3 ...

Bella's - pov ...

"BELLA." I heard Ellie scream as she ran in the room with her base ball bat.

"I'm...o...k."i managed to get out, she came over and wrapped her arms around me.  
"Come on bell's don't cry doll, what happened when i last checked on you, you were fine and sleeping like a baby."she said.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I think being pregnant with this baby is leaving my emotions all over the place. I dreamed about him, the one that raped me, we were in his backyard near the garden like one big happy family." I said as tears brimmed to the edge ready to fall down my face. I feel sick just thinking about him. Yet I wonder why I had felt to safe with a sick man like that.

"Bell's who did this to you.?" she asked.

I don't think i can tell her i just don't have the guts to sit here and tell her about it, then she would go mad knowing i didn't tell her sooner and that he was on the beach that day with us watching us.  
I just don't know whether i can tell her.

"Bell's stop blocking me out, please i'm begging you to tell me please."

"I ...DON...T ...KNOW...I...I...I." i burst into tears over it.  
she just hugged me and stayed quite.

About 10 minutes later...i decided it is time to come out ... but just too Ellie of course.

"Ellie... the day on the beach when i freaked out was because the guy that raped me was from la-push...he was with the guy that was looking at you...he was the one that smiled and waved at me...that was him, his name is sam uley ...he found me the night in the woods when my so called boyfriend left me...he ...said i would be safe..i trusted him so much that he would take me home to charlie but i fell a sleep in his arms. when i woke up i...was...tied to ...his bed ...then he raped me...he's the father of my unborn child...I CAN NEVER EVER GO AND FACE HIM."i broke down into tears. When i looked up Ellie was in tears to and when i turned around Ciara was there standing with tears running down her face too.  
Ciara walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Bell's i'm...soo...sor..ry i should...of...be..th...to protect you." She said through her tears.

"It's ok Ciara."i replied.

i felt the other side of the bed move when i looked Ellie put her arms around me, crying her eyes out...thats when i heard amy's crys from the other room.

Ciara made me get up and go with her and bring amy into my room with her cot, i take it there spending the night with me.

I had held of amy she was looking at me with her big blue lovely eyes.

"is ma awtie bell otay."She said i was so shocked, i hadn't heard her talk.  
"Yes i'm ok sweetie pie." I repiled. she nodded her head and fell asleep.

When i put her in her cot i climb into bed ... on my right side was ciara and on my lefted side was Ellie.  
i think i can finally rest knowing i have my protector with me... Ciara...

Sam's - pov...

We landed in bon temp's Lousiana 5 hours ago, now we're sitting in a motel just on the outside of the town trying to think of the best way to find the girl's.

"Sam i have an idea." I heard paul say, i turned around and waved my hand to let him know to continue.

"Well we have that picture of bella and ellie right." we nodded our heads and at him. "Well you see we go into acting as if were friends or something to the diner. we show the people in there the picture and tell them were looking for them. Someone has to know where Ellie lives." he said.  
We all looked at him shocked.

"Paul that is a AMAZING PLAN where the hell did that idea come from mate!."  
"I so have my ways." he said being a smart ass.

We laughed at him.

"NOW COME ON WE HAVE TO GET WHAT IS OURS BOYS."i shouted the all howled.

We all climb inside the big white van i rented.

15 MINUTES LATER...

Jared and I walked inside the diner.

we looked around to see if anyone could help us but have of these bastards were drinking or snogging 16 year olds faces off.  
I walked over to the brown haired waitress.

"Hey sam do you think she will tell us i mean what happens if there big friends and she doesn't." Jared said.  
"Jared i'm sure she will...then again if she doesn't we will feed her to the boys."i said with a smirk.  
once over i would of been the one that she was feed too but all i care about is bella and her sweet sweet pussy.

"Ok man lead the way." jared replied.

I walked over to the bar. i read her name tag it said flora.

"Hi flora can you help us with something please we're a bit lost."i asked.

"What ... wait come out front i can't hear you in here." she shouted.  
She was right there was music playing girls screaming and shouting, guys shouting and laughing.

we set off outside, once we were out the door we walked over to our van she was a bit iffy on coming over but we told her it was ok.

"Flora right." she nodded her head. "I was wondering if you knew Ellie here this is her picture." i showed her the picture.

"Ohh yeah i know ellie...and the girl next to her was in here with her last night or the night before, but was deffo in here with her."she replied.

"Ohh great you see we are great friends of ellie and was wondering where she lived you see. We meet in forks and she gave us here address but we lost it on our way here and don't have a clue where to find her."i said i'm feeling excited i'm about minutes away from finding my sweet bella.

"Ok here ill write it down... it's 14 apple wood drive you can miss it cause there is a sign pointing you up the drive." she said with a smile.

"Thank you soo much flora." i replied back.

As she went to say something else embry had stepped out of the truck, he was looking right at her... he bloody imprinted on her.  
He started taking large steps towards her. "Baby come here." he said to her. we can't do anything she is his and we want what is ours.  
She turned and started running back to the diner, paul through embry the dart gun out the back of the van.

He shot at her... she fell to the ground.  
I ran over to see if she had gone down, i was right behind embry... we got round the red truck we she had fell and saw her.  
She was still trying to get up but couldn't we thought she had gone down for good but we heard her scream for help...Jacob came rushing over with a little box and opened it to see there was a needle with the sleeping pills crushed up inside...i handed it to embry. She was still trying to do the army crawl awaay from us but it didn't work cause embry grabbed her foot and pulled her back then jab her in the back with the needle the thing we heard from her was a scream. Then embry picked her up and turned to the van and walked to it.  
I turned and walked away.

"Jacob make them believe that you're her family, tell them that she has gone and isn't coming back...her mother is dying."I ordered to Jacob.

He nodded his head and took off across the parking lot.

When i look into the back of the van embry was on the floor with Flora in his arms, he was just looking at her, touching her face, lips, eye lids really everywhere he was touching.

"Hey em you ok." i asked.

"Fine...mine all mine." he said and kept repeating the last part hugging her body to his.

We all climbed into the truck and took off back to the motel ...sweet sweet bella here i come...love...

Bella's-pov...

I woke up to the sun in my eyes and saw that Ellie was up, god that girl is a early riser.

I walked into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror...i look healthy brown ehh i haven't even tried to sunbath yet !.  
I went to grab the tooth paste but drop it on the floor...i looked down and saw my tummy...it's way bigger then is was yesterday, i lifted my t-shirt up and look at it through the mirror it's a bump ok it's really starting to show a little bit.

I just left it alone and carried on with what i was doing.

After about 2 minutes getting ready and washing myself i finally waked down stair, i realized ciara wasn't around but i heard shouting and laughing...i walked through the pool area door and saw them all in the pool.

"Guys what are you doing."i asked.

"Just playing bell's you know you will have to do this when your baby is here."Ellie said.

"Well i never i'm only doing it now cause you push me in the fucking pool you div."Ciara shouted at Ellie.

They started shouting at each other and amy was floating over to the edge of the pool. I grab her and took her up to my room to get her changed.

"Come Amy we're going shopping and im gonna buy some new baba things for my baba, then i'm gonna your some new summer dresses." i said to her.

she giggled then started screaming."Amy stop screaming please now do you want you blue dress on with your croc's on." i ask her.

She giggled and nodded her head.

About 15 minutes later we were done...god this little girl can fight, i never had to try my hardest to pin a toddler down.

Me and may walked into the living to see ellie and ciara sitting and now getting along now !.

"Hey guys me and amy going into town are you coming.?" i asked.

"No i have house work to do."Ellie said and walked off with the washing basket.

"Yes ill come you don't even know the way bell's."she said laughing.

I just laughed i wasn't really bothered i was just going to take my time anyway. I started out to the car with amy behind me...i see something out the corner of my eye i look quickly, but nothing there i know something or someone is watching me but i don't know.

"Heyy bell's, you ok chick."asked Ciara

"Yes i'm fine i thought i saw someone watching me."i replied.

"Bella how many times have i told we're in the middle of nowhere the only thing that is watching you if fox's and etc."she replied.  
i climb in the back with amy...i was looking out the window into the woods...wait what's that.

"ARGHHHHH OHH MY GOD CIARA DID YOU SEE THAT."I SCREAMED. she slammed her brakes on.

"FUCKING HELL BELL'S DON'T DO..."she went quite.

I looked at her and she was looking ahead, i turned to see was she was looking at it was ... a black form i cant make out.

All a sudden she put her foot down and the car went flying forward we we're out of the woods in no time.

"BELLA WHAT WAS THAT !."Ciara screamed at me.  
"I DON'T BLOODY KNOW.!." i screamed back.

She didn't reply. the rest of the car drive was quite...ding...ding...ding...ding...ding...you have a voicemail...ding.  
I reached into my bag, ohh god it's my mobile i thought i left that back at forks.

I went onto the voicemail folder...you have 3 new messages it read.

I pressed the listen button.

BEEPP...HEY BELL'S it's us, meaning Nicole and Me...we're on our way to bon temp to see you call us back cause we need a address sweetie okie dokie byee." Beep..."End of first message.

BEEPP...Bell's it us again we're in a motel on the outside of bon temps call the sunn inn. we need you to call us back right away with a address doll...we totally can't wait to see you byee."i totally know that is nicoles voice.

BEEP...Hey bell's its me jake i was wondering where you are and why did you leave without telling us...i mean telling me...just ring me back okk."

I press the recall button deciding to ring nicole and kait, i just don't want to ring jake yet...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring...ring..." Hello" i heard on the other.

"Hey is this kait and nicole's number.?" i ask.

"Yes and who is this.?."they ask.

"Guys it's me bella." i say.

"OHHHHH MYYY GODDD BELL'S BABY OHHH MY GODD WE HAVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH BY THE WAY IT'S ME KAIT SPEAKING."i here kait scream.

"YES I HAVE MISSED YOU TOO." Nicole shouts in the back ground.

"soo you guys are here in Bon Temp and you need my address, well im going to have to give you it now because my money is running low on my phone."

"AWWWWW OK yeah we have pen and paper."

"right it's...it's 14 apple wood drive...you can't miss it cause it's got a great fucking sign pointing you up the drive." i say.

"yeah okk now come on bell's you know we're not that bad at looking for signs for godsake hahahha."i reply laughing.

"yeah i know...i've got to go i loveuu guys can't wait to see you." i shout at them.

"ok we will be there in a hour we need to pack and get ready ! ok byeee loveuu b."they shout back.

Well we will beat them home cause we just grabbed some dinner instead of going shopping...i think we're all a little freaked out.

"Who was that."i hear ciara ask.

"it was kait and nicole."i say.

"ohhh the girl from where you lived with your mum...i know now they rang us once telling us there names and all about them."i said laughing at the memory.  
I just laugh with her.

About 20 minutes later it's nearly dark and we're just pulling up to the drive way, ciara looks at me we still have to drive through the wood.  
i nodded my head and we went flying up the dirt road. all a sudden we we're in front of the house and i could see the girl's mini in the corner.

I walked into the house hoping Ellie remembered them. i open the door to hear laughing and shouting.  
Thats when i open the living room door to see them all sitting around the coffee table drinking.

"WOOOO BELLA."Shouted Ellie i can tell she is drunk.

i get knock over by them all hugging me crying.

"HEYYY GET FUCK OFF HER NOW YOU THICK TWATS." CIARA SCREAMS ACROSS THE ROOM AT EVERYONE.  
They all jump up and say sorry.

"Guys it's ok i understand...it's just i'm ...i'm ...i'm pregnant." i say.

They all look soo shocked.

"Bella why didn't you us on the phone." nicole asked.

"Bell's im soo sorry you should of have said and i wouldn't of jumped on you like that." i heard kait say.

"it's ok... hey kait did you win cheerleading tournament ?." i asked.

"WOOOO YEAH TOTALLY I KICKED ASS hahaha. i wish you could of been there watching us." she replied.

"i know i wish to but i couldn't get over." i replied.

"i know chick." she replied.

i looked at nicole and she had passed out and Ellie and Ciara were trying to carry her up the stairs.

"come u lot look tired let's get to bed." i say to everyone.

We all say bye and went to bed, hopefully i won't have nightmares...

Embry's - pov ...

Sam and the pack have gone to get the girls.

I'm just sitting in the bar having a beer. I'm going to go up to my room and mark flora weather she likes it or not.

I start to walk up the stairs when a bloude haired slut stopped me. "Heyy big guy looking for some fun." she said batting her eyelashes at me, it made me want to be sick.

"Ermmm let me think ... no you little slut why the fuck would i want to sleep with someone like you when i have a hotter babe upstairs ready to suck my dick and one that won't give my fucking aids." i shouted at her.

She looked gobbed smacked and run away crying a little bit, but who give a fucks.

As i get closer to my room i hear banging and crying...aww my little angel is a wake.

I open the door and walk in to see her by the window, i don't think she has realized i'm here...god she so fucking gorgeous.

"Heyy poppet." i say. She spins around then runs for the bathroom.  
But i'm quicker and grab her before she closes the door, i drag her to the bed with her screaming all the way.

"Now poppet i'm going to mark you whether you like it or not got it...ohhhh i've wait a life time for this moment."i say to her.

"Please don't, let me go i swear i won't ...t...e...ll anyone...p..." she begs as she crys.

"Ermmm no i need you to be on heat for mating season in a mounths time sweetie sorry." i repiled. With that i grabbed her head and turned it to the side covering her mouth so she doesn't scream to loud. I don't want anyone to hear.

"arghhhh please arghhhh." I hear her mumbled under the hand.

I lean forward and she gets louder...i bit. ohhh i can taste the mating blood.

"ARGHHHHHHHH."i hear her scream. i unlatch myself from her neck...now she will go into season i can smell it.  
i pick her up and hold her to my chest.

"Once we mate darling you will never age just like me...god i love being a werewolf."i say

"Please don't do this i can't leave and be with you i have a boyfriend..." I prick her with the syringe needle. Pushing the plunger downward it releases a sleeping drug, which quickly spreads through her body.

"TOGETHER FOREVER AND NEVER APART that's all i see..." i say and watch her fall asleep.

Flora's - pov...

It hurts so much and now he is telling me he is a werewolf, plus he bit me.  
i go to shout at him but i feel a sting in my arm...i look to see he had injected me with something.

i watch him for a little bit longer..."TOGETHER FOREVER AND NEVER APART."i hear him say i don't hear the rest...

Sam's - pov...

We're all standing outside of Ellies house...they saw us earlier just as we want they freaked out, everything to going to plan.

"Sam what do we do there more in the how. There bella, Ellie, and the other three girls including the baby." asked paul.

"Take them all leave none behind." i reply.

They all smirk at me and get ready.

"Right dart guns ready...van ready...needles ready... if they get away shoot them if they fight you jab them...this is stuff billy and harry gave us, it will knock them right out ok." i say.

They all nod.

"RIGHT MOVE IN GOO GOO." i shout in my alpha voice

Everyone starts running across the grass and in on the house...BANGGGGGG...they've kicked the door in.

We're all in the house hiding waiting for them to come in the house...apart from paul he is out in the woods on watch out in case anyone tries to get away.

I hear the girls telling bella to stay with amy..." i'll go for my bella and the baby you lot get the rest." i say...

A couple of minutes later we heard the girls come down the stairs.

"Look there's nothing here Ellie come let go back up stair and make sure bells is ok." the brown haired one said.

"Yeah well look at it this way, we check the house it will be fine and then go back to bed ok." i heard Ellie reply.

The big black hair one walked in front of us ... i waved my finger and gave the signal to take them all down.

We jumped up.

Ciara screams and fights back at Jacob... i leave them to it.

all i can hear is screaming and fighting.

I run for the stairs and run up them missing a step at a time, i'm at the top in no time...i hear a voice i listen very carefully.

"Amy mummy is ok sweetie come to auntie bella." I hear my little sweet heart say...i walk slowly to the bed room door.

I knock..."Amy go under the bed please."I heard her say.

Then footsteps...the door opens up a little...she looks at my chest i hear her heart race up, she looks up slowly.  
Thats when we come face to face."Hello love, miss me.?"i asked.

She screamed the tried slamming the door on me but i pushed it open...she tried running for the bathroom i ran after her.  
I grabbed her and threw her to the bed..."Please not again please." Bella begs.

"Sweet heart i'm not gonna hurt you im just here to claim what is mine which is you." i Reply.

With that i started taking in her smell, i can smell that she will be on heat in 2 week.

"Please let me go i beg you." she cried.

I bit down on her mark. She screamed out in pain and pleasure, i have to show her who is boss.

"Awntie bell."I heard... i look to my right and saw a cute little girl.

I reached down the front of my pants and pulled out my dart gun, i aimed it at her.

"OHH GOD PLEASE DON'T HURT HER I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON'T HURT HER."Bella screamed at me.

but i shot at girl and hit her in her leg she started screaming but that claimed down because she laid back and started to fall to sleep..."Awww little baby tired love."i said and looked at bella.

Her neck was bleeding soo i licked ohh god the blood of girl coming on heat.

i pull out a needle out of my pocket..."ohhh please don't please." bella begs.

I hold her arm in place. "PLEASE...CIARA HELP SOMEBODY HELP."she screams.

"love no bodys gonna help you there all knocked out and tied up in the back of my van, and that's where you will be going, but of course you being my girl there is no way im tying you up sexy you'll ride on my knee."I reply.

I stick the needle in her arm and she starts screaming again...I lick her arm where the blood is.

"Ohhhh i love the taste of your mates blood when their ready to come on heat ohhh i can't wait to do somethings to you baby." i say to her.

She stops kicking her legs because her body is shutting down.

"Pl...eas..e...st...op...im...pre...gna...nt." she mumbles something it what i think it was.

"Wait what did you say.?"I shout at her but shes gone.

i sit in silence trying to think of what she said.

I can hear her heart beating...thump thump...thump thump...thump thump...Theres two heart beats...Shes pregnant, with my baby a werewolf baby.

Bella - pov ...

Ohh my god he is here how did he find me...  
and then he bit me.

All i can think about is my baby and amy.

When he looks at me i feel like the hole in my heart is filled in...i think i'm in love with him but i really don't want to be in love with him.

Kait - pov

I screamed they come from nowhere men a lot too.

"Kait run to the woods hide." i heard ellie shout.

I ran outside to the woods...i ran and ran and ran i didn't stop.

I finally stopped.

"Shit i'm lost."i said to myself.

..."No you're not sweet heart."i heard i spun round to see the most gorgeous guy ever.

"Can you help me...back at the house there is guys shooting my friends i need help." i said please god let him help me.

"Ok, show me the way."he replied.

As i started walking i was grabbed from behind. "you smell lovely love."i heard him say.

He spun me around and tightened his grip, i was now facing him.

"Look at you my love your my everything i've been looking for."he said.

I was soo lost in his eyes. he started touching me up and down my sides, while smelling my neck.

All a sudden he latched on to my neck and bit down all i felt was pain.

"Arghhhhhhh." i screamed. i started kicking fighting with all my will power but none of it was any use.

I lifted my knee and got him in the balls.

"Arghhh." he yelled.

The grip he had on me loesened i made a run for it.

I got a couple of minutes later..."whoo that was close."i say.

"You thought you run from me, a werewolf god you are numb little human." i heard a voice that was soo familiar.

i went to run, but he tackled me to the floor...I looked up into his eyes.

His lips touched mine, god he tasted amazing...Arghh...I look down to see him pulling a needle out of my arm.

"What...yo...u...do..ing."i asked i could hardly talk.

"Easy love, making you go to sleep, just think of life we are going to have...the children the sex and now i bit you, you will be coming into mating season in 2 weeks...ohhh i can't wait."He replied then kissed me hard on the lips.

I want to cry scream do anything.

I started to see other people laughing and i think bella was in one of their arms i can't make it out.

"I love you kait."i heard him say in my ear.

i started thinking i love you too but why would i. i hate them all.!.

"La-push here we come." i heard them cheering.

i started seeing black spots in my vision...i close my eyes i can't open them again...

Paul - pov...

I got her she was running into the woods.

it was like i had just seen the sun for the first time in a life time. i ran after her and caught her god i could of fuck her there and then.  
but luckly for me i managed to bit her and mark her as mine soo in 2 weeks time she will be on heat.

you see when a werewolf marks you. every 3 months you go on heat just like a bitch dog.  
a werewolf will fuck you sinceless.  
but the ahpla girl...you must never touch her is the only one to touch her is him. like sam he ordered us not to go near bella in mating season. but we already know that if we did he would kill us...and just like that sam won't touch ours he only has eyes for bella.  
soo starting january 1st the mating season being for 4 month woooo 4 months of fucking pussy can't get any better than that but lets put it this way know is going to be touching my little pussy kait...god i can't wait to feel her.  
That's the only problem the werewolves don't ask if he can fuck you he just does it...  
god last year here was a girl walking down the street on her period and nate uley sams little brother, pulled her into the woods and fuck her the poor lass ina way i felt sorry for her but then again she had it coming.  
Soo really we can fuck each others imprint but not bella god you woundnt even look at her in that way she is his end of story.

All i need is kait that all...i close my eye thinking of all the things i can do to her...

We won what is rightfully ours !.

Nicole - pov...

I was told to run, i ran and now standing hiding in the garden shed.  
one tried to grab me but i hit him with the money pig of the side.

"Come out come out where ever you are."i heard him say.

"Come on sweetie i'm not going to hurt you. i'm just the big bad wolf who wants to play with you baby." i heard him say again this time closer to the door.

i stop breathing...i can see his shadow through the gasp in the door. ohhh please i really don't want to die.  
He walks away i hear him shouting he can't find me.

About 5 minutes later i decided to go outside to see if the girl are ok...i walk to the door slowly and quietly.  
I push the door open there is no-one there the house is still black.

As i step out the door i feel something on my shoulder i look up to see him.

"Tag baby your." he says...I scream and try to run but dont have much look doing soo.  
He grabs under my arms and pulls me up i scream and try fighting and kicking but i'm nt having any look...all a sudden he bit my neck.  
I scream "ARGHHHHH" god it hurt he lays me down on top of the roof.  
looking at me with so much love i his eyes i cant believe him.

"What are you."i ask as he stood above me.

"I'm jacob black a werewolf, and your my lovely mate." he replied.

He aimed a gun at me and pulled the trigger, i felt a sting in my leg then i went dizzy.  
I turned from him trying to crawl away...but i saw the biggest on had hold of bella, and the others hold of ellie, ciara, kait and baby amy.

"are you going to let me pick you up love the easy way or do we have to do it the hard way.?" Jacob asked.

I lifted my arm up to show him i was going to let him pick me up.  
He did and by the time we got to the van all i could see was black...

Jacob - pov...

Shes soo lovely i think i'm love with her...and to think of everything we will do together.

I feel like i need to be kind but can't because that will make the guys think i'm gay !.

"Hey guys where we heading." i ask.

"We're picking em and flora up from the motel then heading back to la-push."i heard sam say, i turn around to see bella sleeping on his knee with her head against his chest.  
in a way that makes me mad i loved that fucking cow forever and now he gets her, god i don't even get her when mating season comes because its the law no one is allowed to touch a leaders mate.  
and she is pregnant to which makes sam more protective of her !. god we can't even look at her with out being told that he will kill us if we don't stop.

We pull up at the motel to see embry waiting with flora she looks like she wants to run but doesn't know how...because it looks like he has a very tight grip on her waist.

"Oreet mate."He says as he gets into the van with her.

"Oreet. hey my names jacob." i say with a smile and see where it gets me.

"FUCK YOU, YOU BATARDS LET ME GO."she screams trying to fight her way out of his grip but there no point because he is to strong.

"I MEAN LET ME GO." she shouts again.

"HEY."Sam screams from behind us.

she looks up scared for a minute then goes quite no one mess with sam when it comes down to bella.

"I think you should shut up now flora, we don't want to put you to sleep after all you helped us find what we were looking for sweetie." Embry whispered in her ear.

"What...we're...you looking for." she asked.

We pointed to the back of the van where the guys were with the girls.

"ohhh my god." she whispered.

"You evil bastard you promise you wouldnt hurt anyone else form here." she snapped at em.

That was it i had it with her...i grab her arm and stuck the needle in she can sleep like the rest of them for all i care...i dont care what happens all i do care about is lovely sweet nicole...

Authors note...

There i'm done hahahaha sorry i haven't update like forever...i've been doing a lot of things lately.

Happy 18th birthday to my brother ian aka capa :L.x The party was wicked hahahaha and them shots lovely !

i will try to update more but not for a couple of weeks sorry...cause my beta reader is going on vacation...then i have a week placement to go to for a week then going blackpool pleasure beach ! woooo i love the big one..!

i hope you have enjoyed reading soo far just to let ppl know i still 5 places open for anyone who wants in the story.

the werewolfs left are...

Brad.

then the werewolfs i own !...

reece ... he is 17 years old and is the older brother of leah and seth clearwater ..!

there is also a new one named Will he is the older brother of Jacob black and emily black he is 20 year old

please let me know send a message or saying your review...meaning message i mean privte message i need your name and details and the person you want to be with thankss. :-)))

i just want to say...some people say i brang the rape into to much detail im not being nasty or funny in any kind of way but i like bring my storys action into detail i think its all about action and that needs the most detail ...

Good reviews love ...XXXX

Bad review meaning natsy keep to your self cause i don't even watse my time reading them coz there sad :D ..xx

i also just want to say a big shout out to my mates hahahaha they asked :L

and another big shout out to my beta reader XxMrsXDeanXWinchesterxX she is amazing and thanks for the help with

I hope the people who got in the story are happy with how i write it with you in let me know if you want something to happen to you anything you want just ask . :-))

thankkss thats all love uu guyss thankss for reading my story and hope u enjoy every minute of it :-D Maggz xx


	4. sneak peek at chapter 4

To keep you all in on what is happening with Evil werewolf i decided to give you a sneak peek at the next chapter :) Enjoy...

PLEASE NOTE THIS IS NOT BETA READ YET THIS IS ONLY A SNEAK PEEK AT ONE POV JUST TO KEEP YOU UPDATED ON THE NEXT CHAPTER AND TO KEEP YOU HAPPY ! :)

Jo's - pov...

"Helloo." i answered.

"OHH MY GOD JO GET OVER HERE NOW. JACK BROKE UP WITH MILLIE AND SHE IS HEARTBROKEN, SOO WERE HAVING A GIRLY DAY WITH MILLIE SOO COME OVER AT 12.00 BECAUSE WERE TAKING HER OUT FOR DINNER. OKAYY BYEE."i heard rain shout the phone and hang up.

God i hate these girl days i fucking hate them arghhhh.

I grabbed my wedges and hand bag then walked out the front door then locked it.

I can not be ass listening too millie go on and on and on and on about jack god i hate this kind of thing i would of thought they would of got the picture me not turning up last time when he dumped her.!  
All she will doo is cry and cry then talk talk talk then cry cry cry...i hate it.!

4 hours later. I'm now walking home completey drained of energy from listening to millie cry about jack talk about the good times with jack, jack, jack.  
I mean it if i hear his name or see him again i will kill him..

As i started getting closer too my house i felt like someone was watching me.  
I got closer too my house too see some guy standing on my drive, i started too panick wondering why he was there.  
That when i pulled my hood up soo he wouldn't see me going up old bobs drive.

As i walked up to bobs front door i looked out the side of my eye too see if he was still there...too see there were three of them watching me.

I started jogging up the path and banged on the door.

Within minutes bob opened the door.

"Ohh jo sweetie what can i do for you."He asked smiling at me like he always does.

"Ermm can i come in bob some guys are on my drive and they are freaking me out i totally don't want too walk near them."i replied panick they would grab me from behind and hurt old bob.

"Yes come in...You just wait here and make your self at home i'll go and sort them boys out." he replied walking out of the door with his stick in hand.

I just nodded hoping he would be okay and that he would get rid of them guys on my lawn. I walked into his living room and sat down on his sofa and waited for him too come back.  
It was like i had been waitting for hours, i started flicking through some magazies that were next too me on his sofa.  
That was about animals and farms soo i take it he want too become a farmer or something but i have too say they are shit magazies.

I heard the door open and close after about 10 minutes of waitting for him too come back.  
Within one second i was at the front door too see he wasn't there.

"Joo you still here sweetie." i heard him call from the kicthen ...at least he is okay.

I ran too the kicthen. " thank god your ok. I was soo worried i had let you go out there and get your self killed."i shouted hugging him.

"I'm soo sorry Jo...I'm soo soo sorry." he replied moving away from he door and standing next too me.

the door opened...The four guys off my drive walked in.

"bob whats going on." i shouted at him panicking.

I'm so sorry Jo but the tribe need you too be with micky and micky needs you...I'm soo sorry." He replied looking down at his feet.

I looked at the door too see another guy come through the door.

"Babe i've missed you and i was only in your dream last night."The micky guy said as he came towards me.

I span round and ran for the front door, but before i could through the door open. I was pinned up againist it.

Before i could do anything He bit into my neck WTF.

"ARGHHHH." i screamed and try too kick my way out but he gripped on too me hard till i couldn't breath.

After a little while he let goo and through me over his shoulder and walked throught the house and out into the back garden.  
I started panicking thinking we were heading for the woods and we were.

"Help." i screamed hoping someone would hear me and run out and help me, but they didn't.

I look up and saw one of guys giving old bob a piece of paper then turned around and jumped into the air .i had to blink about 100 times because that dude just wolf.!

"Help." i screamed again.

He set off running and the guys with him were running behing us...All i could think this is the end of me i'm going to be killed.  
I carried on looking at old Bobs house lights until i could see anything at all they were gone and i was gone too...Whats going too happen too me... 

PLEASE NOTE AGAIN THIS HASN'T BEEN BETA READ YET !

I WILL BE TAKING THIS DOWN WHEN I'VE FINISHED THE CHAPTER AND GOT IT BETA READ :)

REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF THE SNEAK PEEK !


	5. AUTHORS NOTE RE WRITE OF STORY

Right taking this story back into editing and rewritting again guys so it is on hold as I have

re read and seen that I need to spend more time on this and to match it up too all the new chapters i have wrote.

This means yes some of these chacraters are going to be out of the story as I'm cutting down on chacraters and making the story again.

not to worry still going to be the same story line but just a different way about it as I have new ideas for this story and have high hopes its going to make it better.

Thanks for your support people.

Sapphireuncovered0123.


End file.
